


No Such Thing As A Fragile Hunter

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader feels small and weak so Dean proves that there is no such thing as a fragile hunter. Reader requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As A Fragile Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr  
> http://sexysupernaturalfics.tumblr.com/post/130588968598/i-was-wondering-if-i-could-request-a-fic-where-the

At first glance, no one would ever assume you were a hunter. You were tiny; you looked fragile, delicate, and breakable. And to more than a few monsters, that meant you were the perfect bait – the weakest link. On hunts you were always singled out by the monster, and in bars, you were a target for every sleaze bag in the place. Guys (and the occasional girl) hit on you everywhere you went; girls gushed over your “perfect body” – but you just couldn’t see it. You hated the attention, you always had.

Which led to you now shifting uncomfortably in your bar stool with some jerk telling you how hot you were.

“Nah, seriously, sweetheart.” He leered.

“I can show you a good time.” He threw an arm around you. You tried to shift him off, but he was stronger than you – even drunk.

“I really don’t – “ you started, but you were interrupted by a booming voice behind you.

“You ready to go, Y/N?” Both you and your “admirer” jumped and you managed to break from his hold. Dean flashed your tormentor a sarcastic smile. You hopped off your stool eager to get away from the guy and Dean pulled you close to him, draping his arm across your shoulder and down your back. The guy was still sober enough to realize Dean wasn’t a guy to mess with. He backed away, hands held up slightly.

“She didn’t say she was taken, dude.” Dean grimaced.

“Betcha didn’t give her the chance, dick.” He muttered pulling you towards and out the door. He still had his arm around you as he led you to the car.

“Thank you, Dean.” You muttered. You hated having to be saved. It made you feel even smaller than you were. You had always been attracted to Dean. Because serious, what’s not to love about him? He’s loyal, kind, loving, and on top of it all, he was strong. You could only dream of having half his strength. Your feelings for him had alwas been strong, but you never did anything about it. The stunt in the bar wasn’t abnormal though. Dean Winchester saving the damsel in distress. He pretended to be your boyfriend on more than a few occasions. One day you were going to act on your feelings but you could never find the courage.

You climbed into the car and swung your feet gently. Besides being tiny, you were also short. You’re feet couldn’t even touch the floorboards. You sighed as Dean sat in the drivers seat and cranked up the car. He pulled away from the bar and headed towards the motel.

“I hate being this small.” You muttered. Dean glanced over at you.

“What’s that?” He asked. You winced; you didn’t mean for him to hear that.

“I said I hate being so small.” You said a bit louder.

“It makes every thing harder.” He glanced at you then looked back at the road.

“How about last week when you could go back behind that wall and get that bone to gank that ghost? There’s no way Sam or I could’ve gotten it without taking the wall down, and I’m not sure the family would appreciate that very much. You’re a perfect size for you.” You sighed again.

“Yeah, but I’m tiny. I’m weak, fragile. And no one hesitates to point it out. Do you know how many girls have told me they’d die for my body? No clue why, it’s not that great.” You grumbled.

“I just hate being weak.” Dean slowed the car so he could look at you.

“You are anything but weak, Y/N. Don’t forget, I’ve seen you hunt. I’ve seen you’re tiny little self take off vamp heads. You’re a hunter. You are definitely not weak. No hunter is.” You shook your head.

“I’m breakable. I just… I hate it.”

“Fine.” Dean said. He slowed the car down even further and pulled off to the side of the road.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he climbed out of the car.  
         “Just come on.” He sauntered to the middle of the road. You opened your door, stepped out, and leaned against the open door.

“What are you doing? Get out of the middle of the road.” Dean just shrugged.

“Haven’t seen a single car since we left the bar. Come on, Y/N.” You sighed and stepped out from the door. Dean lifted his arms out. His shirt rose up a bit revealing a strip of his tan stomach.

You stood a few feet away from him and put your hand on your hips.

“What are we doing, Winchester?” Dean smirked.

“We’re going to fight.” Your face fell.

“Repeat?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“We are going to fight.” He said slowly. “Come on, Y/N. I’m gonna prove to you that you’re not weak and you’re not breakable. Unless you’re scared you’re going to hurt me.” He teased. It was you’re turn to roll your eyes.

“Dean…”

“Come on. Take a swing. And I’m not going to go easy on you, sweetheart. If you don’t hit me, I’m going to hit you first.” You balled your fist and swung at him. He easily ducked out of the way.

“Seriously? I’ve seen you do better that.” He taunted. If he was trying to make you angry, he was succeeding. You took a step towards him.

“Winchester, if you think this is funny – “ You didn’t finish your thought as he kicked out and knocked your feet out from under you.

“Dean,” you protested from the ground.

“I told you, you’re not weak and I’m not going easy. Now fight me.” You pushed yourself up off the ground. You swung at him again, this time weaving around him and landing a blow straight to his jaw. Dean stumbled back slightly rubbing his face.

“See. You’re small; you’re fast. You can get around me.” The two of you began circling each other in the middle of the road, the headlights from the Impala illuminating the small area.

“I can’t get you down though.” You said.

“I don’t weigh enough. I’m not strong enough.” Dean shook his head.

“You don’t have to. All you have to do is find the right leverage.” You thought over his words. He was right. You were quick, quicker than he was at least.

In a burst of speed, you planted on foot on the ground and stuck the other between his legs and wrapped it around. At the same time you pushed hard on his chest causing him to fall backwards, you landing on top of him.

“Leverage, huh?” You smirked. He tried to push you off, but you grabbed his wrists and pushed them to the pavement.

“Told you small wasn’t an issue.” Dean laughed. You released one of his hands and pushed his face to the side.

“Jerk,” you muttered. He sat up and you shifted so you were sitting in his lap, your legs on either side of his waist.

“But to you see what I mean?” He took your face in one of his hands.

“You’re not fragile. You’re not breakable. People think that being small is automatically beautiful, but it’s not. I know I’m not the greatest with words, but Y/N, you’re beautiful because you are you. You are a bad ass hunter no matter how small you are.” His voice dropped to a whisper.

“And it’s not your body that I fell in love with.” You searched his bright green eyes for lies or deception.

“Dean,” you whispered. He moved his hand from your cheek to the back of your head and twisted into your hair.

“I am in love with you, Y/N. I can’t stand to watch those douche bags hit on you all the time. You deserve better.” You brought your head forward and pushed your foreheads together.

“Be my better?” You whispered. Dean smiled.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. You laughed.

“Yes, please.” His first kiss was gentle. His mouth moved against yours.  After several moments of complete and utter perfection, Dean broke away. You were practically gasping for breath. He looked at you thoughtfully.

“I have an idea.” He said. He stood up carrying you with him. You wrapped your legs around his waist to keep from falling, even though you trusted him not to drop you. He crossed the street and went back to the Impala. He set you down on the hood then went over to the passenger side.

“What are you doing?” You heard him digging around for something. When he came back, he had taken off his flannel and his belt. He stepped in between your legs.

“What are you thinking, Winchester.” He ran his hand down your face and into your hair.

“I’m thinking I’m going to prove to you that you’re not breakable.” That cocky smile always threatened to undo you.

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Dean leaned in and started pressing heated kisses to your neck, sucking dark marks onto your skin.

“I plan,” he whispered as he nipped at your ear, “to fuck you into oblivion right here on top of the car.” Your gasps turned into moans as he pulled you against him.

“I take it you like that plan?” He muttered against your neck. You gasped as he nipped sharply at a particularly sensitive point.

“Uh huh.” You managed to groan.

“Please, Dean.” He broke away and tore off his t-shirt. You let your hands run across his broad chest.

“You like what you see?” Dean teased. You nodded appreciatively. His hands moved to your sides.

“I show you mine, you show me yours?” You nodded again. He began to push your shirt up until it was over your head. He reached around and unclasped your bra. He threw them over his shoulder. He ran his hand around your waist and up your back. He roughly pulled you against him and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Now that you were closer to him, you reached for the button on his jeans. While you worked on his, he tugged at yours. You shifted slightly so he could pull your jeans and panties off of you without moving off the car. After you popped the button on his jeans, Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom.

“Prepared?” You teased. Dean smirked.

“Always.” He pressed the foil packet into your hand and kissed you deeply again. You ripped the condom wrapper open and pushed down Dean’s jeans and boxers down. You rolled the condom on to his cock.

Dean stepped back from the car and looked you over.

“Damn,” he breathed. “Can’t wait to taste you.” He dropped to his knees between your legs. He gripped the back of your knees and pulled until you were barely sitting on the car. You looked down to the sight of Dean Winchester between your legs.

“Enjoying the view?” You bit your lip and nodded.

“Very much so.” You said, “Are you going to do anything or are you just going to stare?” You teased.

“Oh sweetheart, there’s just so much to stare at.” Dean grinned up at you.

“But yes, I am definitely going to do something.” He pushed your legs apart and buried his face between your thighs.

“Dean,” you gasped as his tongue made contact with your dripping center. He dipped in deeper within you and you writhed under him.

“Stay still, Y/N.” You gasped as his words vibrated throughout you. You’re head fell back as he latched his lips around your clit.

“Dean, shit.” You moaned. A finger gently started probing at your entrance. You felt him smile slightly.

“You want it?” All you could do was moan.

“Thought so.” And he slowly pushed a finger in to you. He twisted and turned his finger inside you and quickly added another.

“God, you’re good at this.” You groaned. He pulled away from you. He stood up and pulled you close to him.

“You ready for me, Y/N. Cause once I start, I’m gonna prove you can’t be broken.” You kissed him gently.

“Give it your best shot.” Dean wrapped his arms around your lower back and lined himself up. He captured you in a kiss and sunk into you completely. You moaned in his mouth as he stretched you perfect. He let you adjust to his size before pulling out and slamming into you again. He set a breakneck pace pounding you senseless. You clung to his back; your nails digging into his skin probably leaving harsh red marks. True to his word he didn’t go easy on you. Both of your moans mixed as you both edged closer and closer to your climax.

“Dean,” You gasped.

“I know, me too. With me, Y/N. Come with me.” Dean grunted. He kissed you passionately and both of you came together. Both of you collapsed against each other breathing heavy. Dean finally scooped you up and took you to the passenger side. He circled around the car, picking up your clothes as he went. He tugged on his boxers and crawled in through the driver side. While he was climbing in, you slid on his discarded flannel and curled up against him when he settled. He didn’t start up the car; he just wrapped an arm around you and held you.

“I meant it, you know.” You looked up at him. His green eyes were shades darker than normal.

“I do love you. You’re body doesn’t matter. You’re strong because that’s who you are. Physically, it really doesn’t matter. You are beautiful; you are strong. Know that I love you for you. Oh and there’s no such thing as a fragile hunter.” He cranked up the car and you fell asleep against his chest.


End file.
